


two bodies; one vision

by Patcho418



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Pillow Talk, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patcho418/pseuds/Patcho418
Summary: There's so much Winter has overcome in her time after defecting, but Robyn gives her room for the healing that's yet to come.orIn which Robyn shares her scars and appreciates Winter's.
Relationships: Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee
Comments: 18
Kudos: 90





	two bodies; one vision

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song [religion (u can lay your hands on me)](https://open.spotify.com/track/3sPpFnxfeb2grY6cH9JYk9?si=DpzIZtLaR6eWaY8lLIWMwQ) so be sure to check it out! Big thanks to [Ren](https://twitter.com/gayxiaolong) for helping me with this fic and the summary and for giving me Winter/Schneewood Forest brainrot! Go follow them on Twitter and then go read their fics!
> 
> Hope you enjoy, I'm always open for comments and constructive criticism!

Bathed in a halo of dim light from her bedroom light, Robyn drinks in every perfect detail of Winter Schnee. In the way her stark white hair is divided by jet black locks - a sign of what she’s learned to overcome, of what she’s learning to reclaim - and how it pools under her cheek against her pillow. In the way her eyes flutter with a relaxed torpor, her teal eyes occasionally falling through sleepy blinks into Robyn’s gaze. In the way her lips pull into a gentle, peaceful smile, one that Robyn has yet to grow used to but one she will never tire of.

Perhaps Robyn can’t help but smile at the image in front of her. Months ago, she may have considered Winter an obstacle, maybe even an enemy. Of course, both women have grown in the months since, and like all things, Robyn is glad most of all for peace and progress.

And there are far worse things to indulge in than staring at the most beautiful woman in the kingdom, Robyn reckons.

Winter blinks slowly at her and drags her face forward, stopping barely inches from Robyn’s face. Here, Robyn can see the tragic blemishes pressed into her skin - tragic because she knows all too well how scars can fester, how they can carry more pain than just the agony that flares from time to time. She carries some of her own, in some ways too many to even remember them all, but Winter’s - though few in number - carry with them extraneous weight. She sees it in the way Winter twists her body when they’re making love, hiding her wounds from Robyn’s acute gaze and probing touch.

Still, she can’t help but feel her eyes settling on the deep scar stretching just under Winter’s left eye, coming to an abrupt stop along the bridge of her nose. Absentmindedly, Robyn reaches up to trace her finger along the old wound, and Winter’s eyes dart down to her hand before she pulls her face away with a stern glare.

“What are you doing?” Winter demands with frost creeping into her voice.

Robyn stills, her hand still hovering in place. “Am I not allowed to look at my girlfriend’s beautiful face?”

“You can look with your eyes,” Winter says, her lip pulling into a pout.

Robyn wishes Winter wasn’t so cute when she pouted, especially considering the defensiveness in her voice. It’s hard to remember that, despite her growth in the past few months, there are parts of Winter that have yet to change, parts of her that have been so deeply ingrained into her that they might never be removed. There are still frigid walls to be melted away, rigid metal to be pried from between her bones with the utmost care, places where the words of men have festered, protected by those very walls she put up to lock them out.

It breaks Robyn’s heart to know for just how long Winter has taken the brunt of so much abuse, and it breaks her heart even more to think that she could contribute to that.

Slowly, Robyn pulls her hand away and sits up in their bed. She swivels her body slightly, peering over her shoulder to make sure Winter is watching her, and displays part of her back to her. Winter quirks an eyebrow at her, which prompts Robyn to lift her arm where a stretch of dark skin has been left marred and red.

When Winter doesn’t respond, Robyn says, “See, this one I got from a rally when I was a kid. Some asshole let a dust round go off too close to where the protesters were standing.” She lets out a heavy sigh, letting her arm fall slightly. “I got off lucky.”

She looks to Winter to gauge her response and is met with a muddled expression. Robyn doesn’t need to look too deep to see the sympathy behind the look, and she meets it with a cocky smile. “Don’t worry, that’s the saddest one.”

She turns back around on their bed, facing Winter now as she leans back onto her hands and arches her back. At first, Winter’s cheeks fizzle with a light blush, but that soon fades when her eyes fall to the scar Robyn knows trails up the side of her stomach.

“Training incident with May,” she explains as she brings a finger to the scar to lightly trace it; it’s a slightly fresher wound, and though it’s had time to settle, her own touch brings back a quick memory that has long since seeped into her skin. “She worried about me for weeks, but I’m not exactly easy to keep down.”

“So I’ve learned,” Winter murmurs. Her gaze remains fixed on the scar as she presses her lips together. “Why are you showing me these?”

Robyn sits forward again. “Well, scars are nasty business, but I’m still hot despite them, right?”

Winter scrunches her nose and pulls her lip between her teeth, which draws a light chuckle from Robyn. “Maybe you’re hot because of them,” Winter grumbles beneath her breath, which only bolsters Robyn’s delight.

“Maybe I am,” Robyn cedes confidently. “I do kind of have that rugged vibe about me, huh?”

Winter gives an indignant huff as she turns away, balling the bedsheets in her hands as she pulls them over herself. Robyn’s bemusement quickly turns to pity and she closes the distance between them, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder as her thumb skates along her tense neck.

“Babe, you don’t have to tell me everything, but you don’t have to hide anything with me, either.” Robyn’s always been a champion for truth, and even in their relationship she longs for nothing more than open communication with Winter. She’s hidden so much for so long and it’s eaten away at her self-esteem, at her sense of trust and the trust she places in others’ words. It’s all frozen walls and metal beams inside Winter Schnee, and it’s the lies of others that weigh so heavily in her mind.

Robyn only hopes that the truth can help Winter, too, if she’s open to it.

Winter shudders in her hold. “They’re not exactly pretty.”

“I think they’re pretty hot.”

“I meant that they’re painful, Robyn. They’re reminders of every time that I wasn’t good enough!” Winter growls, her voice now fully coated in ice. Robyn thinks to withdraw and give Winter her space, but the moment quickly passes when Winter exhales and allows herself to sink deeper into her embrace.

Robyn’s jaw sets at the statement. “That’s just James talking, baby.”

“Well, Gener— _James_ may have had a point,” Winter relinquishes. “If I had been good enough I wouldn’t have all these scars. If I were good enough, my arms wouldn’t be seizing up in the middle of missions like they do.”

“Except you literally _are_ good enough, Winter!” Robyn objects; her voice raises louder than she’d probably meant it to, but she can’t help it when the woman she loves keeps tearing herself down like this. “Your scars don’t define you. Your past doesn’t define you. And James fucking Ironwood _definitely_ doesn’t define you. You’re probably the strongest woman I’ve ever met, Winter. Don’t take that away from yourself.”

Winter turns to meet her gaze, eyes fixed on her as she ponders her statement. It’s not one that Robyn’s kept from her before, but she’ll continue to say it until the day Winter accepts it, even if that day takes years to come.

Still, Robyn hopes that it’s enough to assuage her insecurities tonight.

Winter sinks even further against Robyn, letting out a shaky breath as her head lulls against Robyn’s chest. “I suppose I’ve done alright despite it all.”

“You’ve done amazingly,” Robyn corrects, which coaxes a small, airy laugh from Winter that puffs against her chest and sends a rush of shivers through her body.

“I’ll admit, I’ve had some wonderful help.”

Robyn smiles against Winter’s hair and presses a deep, loving kiss to her crown. With Winter in her embrace, Robyn once again continues to drink in the beautiful details of the woman she loves, delighting in the softness of her skin despite years of wear and battle, and reveling in the comforting and familiar scent of her hair. She lightly traces faint scars she’s explored countless times before, not caring where they came from but treating them with the same affection as every other part of Winter that she adores so openly and so fully.

She catalogues every detail of Winter that she has fallen so deeply in love with, lets her hands and her eyes and her mind explore every one of them, and she hopes that, after all is said and done, Winter can see the things Robyn loves about her as worth loving as well.


End file.
